DELETE  UNDO SAVE
by 12star
Summary: Philips,the US President's secretary, thinks that carefree Alfred is an unfitting personification of the USA; he believes the nation should undergo serious reform.   USUK!  Warning: A lot brainwashing and mindcontrol is ahead. :P
1. Chapter 1

DELETE, UNDO & SAVE

Chapter 1

USUK

Alfred F. Jones started walking tiredly out of the conference room. As always, they didn't get anything done. Everything started when Francis decided to grope and inappropriately touch his brother Mathew in the middle of the conference. Even though he could tell that his brother was actually enjoying the attention, the sole fact that his innocent brother was being _touched_ by a pervert made Nantucket twitch. He sighed. He remembered his Canadian brother had asked him to stop attacking Francis. Alfred could tell Mathew really loved the Frenchman and that the other way around was also true, but he just couldn't help. He cared a lot about his brother…. His train of thought was then interrupted by a large paper cup of Starbucks an inch away from his face.

"Here, drink this." Alfred immediately saw the large emerald green eyes looking away and then noticed the slight red underneath the pale skin. "It's hot… Just take it already g-git."

Alfred smiled as he took the large cup and placed his other arm on the smaller nation's shoulder.

"Thanks Arthur." The blue eyed nation said as he leaned to kiss the reddening cheeks. The Briton was now wide-eyed and his whole face was red. Alfred pulled the Briton closer to him so that their faces were only a few inches apart. The emerald eyes that had been avoiding him were now directly staring his. '…Gorgeous.' Alfred thought to himself as he leaned even closer, anticipating the feeling of the Briton's smooth lips on his….

"Please do that somewhere else, Alfred" A voice said and suddenly he felt a hard surface hit the top of his head.

"Ow-" Alfred said as he held his head. "You didn't have to hit me like that Ludwig."

"If I hadn't done it, you would have devoured Arthur right on the spot." The German said. "You have to consider the fact that shows of public affection are not permitted here."

"Meh- I'm pretty sure everyone does it anyway…" Alfred said as he pouted.

"Arthur… You should also be more careful… You have become careless these days…" Ludwig said as he left the two nations. "Anyway, have a nice day you two. I will see you in the next summit."

The American rolled his eyes and then looked at the Briton, who was still blushing.

When the Briton noticed that Alfred was looking at him, he immediately smiled.

"He's right Alfred. We've been careless." The Briton said. "We are here because of official work after all."

"But still, I'm pretty sure a kiss wouldn't bother anyone here. Especially since everyone knows we are…" Alfred was cut off when the Briton placed a finger on his lips.

"Let's get out of here so you can finish what you started, git." Arthur said rather seductively. Alfred responded with a smile.

"Man- This is why I love you." Alfred said as the two blondes walked out of the large building.

Unknowingly to them, a dark haired man dropped his papers as he saw the two nations leave.

…..

"This is unacceptable, Mr. President!" The dark haired man said.

"I don't know what makes you act like this Mr. Philips, you are supposed to be aware of the fact that Alfred has a special relationship with Arthur." The President replied calmly, still looking at the papers in front of him.

"I don't think that Mr. Jones is serious enough! He lost his temper when Mr. Bonnefoy started to…. Interact… with Mr. Williams! I don't know Mr. President, the fact that Mr. Jones is over the heels for Mr. Kirkland is also a weakness…" Philips said. "I believe he should be re-educated…"

"Mr. Philips." The president said. "Even though Alfred is indeed the personification of the United States of America, he is also human. Alfred does his work perfectly well when he has to and I don't think you should be criticizing his personal life."

"Mr. President. "He" is NOT human; "he" is a nation. Our representation! The United States is a strong nation and as our representation, Mr. Jones should act more like it. His lousy and carefree attitude is simply unacceptable. I already have developed a way of correcting Mr. Jones' behavior with the help of some scientists…. We only need.."

"ENOUGH." The president said as he looked up. "I will not allow you to talk of Alfred as an object. Alfred is doing a great job and more importantly, he is a great person. And I will ask you to stop your experiments… They are outrageous! I would like you to think over what you are saying and implying by your actions Mr. Philips. You are dismissed."

"Have a good afternoon, Mr. President." Philips said as he walked out of the door.

As Philips walked down the hall of the White House, he started thinking to himself.

'The President is confused. If I change Mr. Jones' attitude, I'm convinced our country will prosper further. Stop my research? Ha! Ridiculous. I'm sorry Mr. President, but I'm sure you'll thank me when I finish my little project.'

…

"Ha…" The Briton sighed as they pulled out of the passionate kiss. Just when the Briton inhaled the much needed air, Alfred held his face gently and placed the hungry lips on his own again. Arthur opened his mouth, inviting the American's tongue to explore once again.

"Mmm." The Briton moaned into the kiss, his face tomato-red and his emerald green eyes half-lidded. This time the American pulled out of the kiss first and hugged him tightly.

"Earl Grey?" Alfred asked as he nuzzled the Briton's neck.

"Yes. How did you know?" Arthur asked dazed. Alfred smiled.

"You taste like it." Alfred stated. "And I like it."

"Ha- But you don't like to drink tea…" Arthur said, as he stared the sky blue eyes.

"But I like how it tastes on you." Alfred whispered as he leaned to place a chaste kiss on the Briton's lips and grinned.

With that the Briton started to giggle. "You are so corny… Will you include that to another of your Hollywood movies?"

"Nope." The American responded as he hugged the Briton even tightly. "I'm not sure if I want other people to repeat the same things I say to you."

"Why?" The Briton asked.

"Because those words are only for you, of course!" The American stated. The Briton blushed as he laughed. "HEY! I mean it! Don't laugh!" The American said but he ended up laughing with his dear lover.

….

One week later.

Alfred stretched his back as he entered his house. It had been a long day at the White House. He was literally surrounded by piles of paper work these days, leaving no time to rest. The work was sometimes overwhelming, but oh well, he was a nation and it was his responsibility. He had to suck it up and do the best he could. The blue eyed nation truly tried his best at work. Despite the carefree attitude that he often displayed, when something had to be done, the American wouldn't stop working until the work was done perfectly. This, both Arthur and his President knew.

The nation walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee to drink in his garden, the garden his lovely boyfriend had arranged for him. The American chuckled as he recalled the day the Briton had avidly worked to finish designing and planting his garden. Alfred liked it very much and took care of it very carefully. He especially enjoyed going there in the mornings to read the paper and drink his morning coffee. This place reminded him of his boyfriend a lot for some reason. Different flowers were arranged carefully, trees were perfectly shaped and, overall, the atmosphere of the place gave him a sense of protection.

The blue eyed nation inhaled the fresh and slightly perfumed air of his garden as he sat on a large wooden bench. His sky blue eyes looked at the moon and sighed. It was a beautiful night: the stars were visible in the sky and the moon was beautifully full. He wished Arthur were with him, enjoying the wonderful sight together. Unfortunately he wouldn't see him in the next 2 weeks and a half because both had a lot of things to do.

_Riiiing. _

'The doorbell?' Alfred thought as he got up and walked into the house to see who had come visit him. Alfred looked at the clock as he walked towards the door, it was midnight. Maybe there was an emergency and they needed him.

_Riiiing._

"Coming!" Alfred said as he opened the door.

"Good night, Mr. Jones." Philips said. "I'm sorry for visiting you at this time of the night."

"Oh, 'night Mr. Philips. No problem. Would you like to come in and have some coffee with me?" Alfred asked smiling.

"Thank you very much. Excuse me." Philips said as he entered the large house.

"Does the President need me to do something?" Alfred asked as he walked into the kitchen and made another cup of coffee. Silently Philips followed and didn't respond.

"Mr. Philips? Is everything okay?" Alfred asked as kept preparing the coffee, not facing the man. "Mr. Phili- Mmmph?"

The move was so sudden that he dropped the mug on the floor, making it crash into pieces.

The blue eyed nation noted his mouth and nose were now covered with a wet cloth. Alfred didn't have much time to put up a fight. The great concentration of the chemical made Alfred's eyes roll to the back of his head as soon as he inhaled it. When Philips felt that the nation had stopped struggling, he stepped back and let the unconscious body fall.

"You always have your guard down Mr. Jones. That's unacceptable." Philips said as he carefully placed the white cloth on his pocket. "I'm glad I decided to use the ultra-concentrated formula of the chemical, a regular one would not have affected you."

Philips then proceeded to take his mobile and make a call.

"Hi, Dr. George. Yes, America is out. Is everything there ready to begin the procedure?" Philips asked. " ... Excellent, I'll be there in a few."

Philips grinned at the unconscious nation. "America…. Your time for reform has finally come."


	2. Chapter 2

Delete. Undo. Save.

Chapter 2

…

The American slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but a blinding light.

"Finally. You are awake Mr. Jones. Took you long enough to wake up." A man's voice said. The blinding light was turned off and the nation saw the smiling secretary.

"Mr. Philips?" Alfred asked, quite dazed. "What- Where am I?"

"You are in my small laboratory Mr. Jones." Philips said.

"Wait. WHAT? Laboratory?" Alfred asked surprised and fully-awake now. When the nation tried to get up, he found himself restrained to a large metal table. He tried again, using his superhuman strength now, but it was futile.

"Don't bother Mr. Jones. Those restrainers were made especially for you." Philips asked.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Alfred asked, staring at Philips.

The secretary smiled as he got closer to the restrained nation.

"I am going to bring _reform_ to the United States Mr. Jones." The man simply said. The nation's eyes went wide as he understood the very obvious hidden message.

"Y-you can't do that!" Alfred exclaimed. The secretary started to laugh.

"Yes I can Mr. Jones. Actually, it has already started." Philips said. "While you were asleep the machines ran a very complete diagnosis of your body. And I have to say…. I am intrigued by the findings…" The man said as he grabbed the American's cowlick and curled it on his finger.

"Hah…..Ahhh… Aahhh.." The nation moaned immediately as his body twitched and his face got red. "How can you do this…? You are not supposed to ….nnngghhh."

"Know? Hahahahha This is one of the findings I was talking about. Who would've known that rebellious cowlick was actually the most sensitive spot on your body?" The dark haired man said as he continued to touch the ultra sensitive cowlick.

"S-stop… W-Why are….you doing this?" Alfred said, in between gasps and pants.

"This is the start of your re-education Mr. Jones. You are not good enough to represent us, so I'm here to change that. Aren't you happy?" Philips said as he let go of the cowlick and placed a set of headphones on the nation's head. "I will make sure you are the perfect representation of the United States."

Alfred's blue eyes went wide as Philips pulled out something that resembled a mask and placed it on his head.

"Dr. George. If you will, press the "start" button now." Philips said loudly.

Alfred felt anxious. He didn't know what Philips was exactly going to do to him. His train of thought was interrupted by what seemed to be a needle piercing the skin on the back of his neck. The next thing Alfred knew was pure and raw pain.

….

2 Weeks later.

The next summit meeting was at Washington D.C.

The Briton smiled widely as he walked down the conference building's halls. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he had missed the American so much that he was planning to jump on him as soon as he saw him. Of course that would happen after today's session was over, he didn't want to hear the German pointing out his mistakes again.

When the Briton entered the room where the meeting was supposed to take place, he grasped the strange atmosphere of the room. He saw Kiku quickly approaching him, looking quite scared. The Briton looked around and was surprised to note that everyone in the room looked scared.

"Arthur-san…. Kiku said with a trembling voice. "It's about Alfred-san…."

"I would appreciate it if you two wouldn't engage in personal conversations. The meetings is about to begin." A cold and monotonous voice said.

Arthur froze in place. The person in front of them was unequivocally his American lover. But something was strange. Not only because his clothes were immaculately clean and ironed and his hair was carefully brushed but his face was too serious and his eyes…. His eyes were cold.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Good morning, Mr. Kirkland. Now may I ask you to take a seat? The meeting has to start." Alfred said again with the same piercing voice. Arthur shivered at his lover's words.

…

Everyone, including Ivan and Berwald, seemed to be intimidated by the new Alfred. He was not the usually loud and playful nation everyone was used to. Instead he was emotionless and would give out piercing and cold comments with his equally chilly voice now and then. Something was obviously wrong. The Brit decided to find out.

When the meeting was adjourned for the day, the Brit hurriedly walked over to the American.

"Al? What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked quite preoccupied.

The American didn't even look up and continued to arrange his papers.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about Mr. Kirkland." Alfred said.

"There is OBVIOUSLY something wrong with you. Since when do you me Mr. Kirkland?" Arthur asked. "And you haven't jumped on me yet either! There has to be something bothering you!" The Brit continued, now a little bit more desperate.

Alfred sighed still not looking up.

"Didn't you get the message, Mr. Kirkland?" Alfred asked, his icy voice showing signs of irritation.

"What message? AND LOOK AT ME IN THE EYES WHEN YOU ARE SPEAKING." Arthur said irritated.

The Brit froze when the icy blue eyes stared at his emerald green ones.

"_It's over_. I don't want you to come near me anymore." Alfred said as he stood up and walked away.

"W-What?" Arthur asked, shocked. Emerald green eyes wide. "W-wait!"

The Briton jumped on the American, making both fall on the floor, and forced a kiss. However, the Brit immediately pulled off with his eyes wide open when he noticed that the larger nation was not even attempting to respond.

"I'm going to kindly ask you to _disappear_ from my sight." Alfred said as he got up and walked away. "I hope you don't show this kind of improper behavior tomorrow again, Mr. Kirkland."

_Crash. _

Arthur fell to his knees. His chest hurt and he started to feel dizzy. He held his head in confusion. He couldn't understand what had just happened. What had gone wrong? Why didn't Alfred respond? Why was he SO cold? Tears started to appear on the corner of the green eyes. What had happened in the last 2 weeks they didn't see each other? His heart started breaking as he remembered the taller nation's cold voice. '_Disappear from my sight'. _Arthur felt he was again in the past, that day…the Revolution… No. It was worse. A million times worse than that time. The person that had completely taken his heart had just broken it in tiny trillion pieces for no apparent reason.

As the former empire hugged his own shaking body and sobbed, he suddenly felt the presence of someone standing in front of him.

"Oh my Lord…. Mr. Kirkland…" A shocked voice whispered. "He _was serious…."_

Arthur looked up just to see the very pale and shocked American President staring at him.

…

Some minutes later….

In another room of the same building, the dark haired man looked at the shaking nation in front of him.

"I can't deny the fact that you did a wonderful job today, Mr. Jones. Well, that is, up until your annoying self returned a moment after you left Mr. Kirkland." Philips said. "I must have known direct contact with Mr. Kirkland would make you this way…."

Alfred had his eyes wide in horror.

"W-what have I done…. What have I done…." Alfred whispered, holding his head. "Oh my god… Arthur… Arthur…" The nation was crying as his body shook.

Philips smiled.

"But I can't deny the fact you did an incredible job. It was all perfect!" Philips said as he held the nation's face. "Imagine what would have happened if I had left you run back to your ex-boyfriend. Everything would've been ruined! You're lucky I'm always prepared."

"Y-you..." Alfred said his voice full of raw hate.

The man smiled as he took out a metal collar and snapped it around the nation's neck. Once that was done, it started to glow. Alfred gasped as his eyes dulled.

"….. Enter action code….." Alfred said with his monotonous voice.

"BLOCK memory of the last 20 minutes. INSERT new information." Philips said as he smiled.

"BLOCKING memory…. Complete. Please insert new data…." Alfred said.

"You are an object. A puppet. You have no feelings. No will. You are nothing but a tool. A tool for me to use to change the world, understood?" Philips said as he grinned. "FINISH recording."

Philips laughed to himself as he saw how the nation was struggling to fight the new information that was being forced into his brain by the little robots that had been implanted on his body. The nation held his head in pain as he attempted to stay in control of his body, but it was all fruitless. The programming process was still too strong and unknown for the American to fight against.

His dull blue eyes rolled to back of his head as he lost consciousness once again.

"Status update." Philips ordered as he waited for the American to rise and kneel in front of him.

The American opened his eyes, revealing the cold gaze from earlier this morning. Satisfied, the dark haired man pressed a button to turn off the metallic collar.

"Good puppet." Philips said as he pulled out Nantucket from the American's carefully brushed hair. Alfred stiffened as Philips curled his finger on the nation's cowlick.

"N-nnghhh.. Ha… Ah…" Alfred moaned.

"I shall reward you for your excellent job today." Philips grinned as he tugged the metallic collar so that Alfred's blushing face was directly facing his master's.


	3. Chapter 3

. SAVE

Chapter 3

"Mr. Kirkland… .I'm so sorry for what has happened." The president said as he kneeled beside the crying nation. "Oh lord… I can't believe it happened. I can't believe he really meant this…"

Arthur looked away and slowly rose from his place.

"Mr. Kirkland? Can we talk about this?" The president asked.

"There's nothing to talk about Mr. President." Arthur said as he walked out of the door. He couldn't bear the idea of the American President looking at him in such a fragile state. He needed to leave. _Now_. "Excuse me. Have a good night."

"Wait Mr. Kirkland!" The president called. "I think might know who is behind this! I think I know who did this to Alfred!"

Arthur stopped and looked at the president wide eyed.

"W-who? What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Let's talk about this elsewhere…" The president said. "I suspect that one of my secretaries might be behind this…"

…..

"Hah- Ahhhhh…. Ahhh…."

"Does it feel good Mr. Jones?" Philips asked as he pulled on the cowlick.

"nnnnngghh" Alfred moaned back. "nnnng-ha-"

Philips now tugged on Alfred's metallic collar and smiled.

"Are you ready for your instructions of the day my puppet?" Philips asked as he let go of the cowlick. A panting Alfred looked directly at his master's dark eyes waiting for instructions.

"Today, you will make sure our dear president doesn't stand in the way… understood?" Philips said.

Alfred nodded slowly as he tried to control his uneven breathing.

"Okay, I shall implant the details into you now…" Philips said as he started entering a code on his cell phone and pressed enter. The metal collar glowed as Alfred closed his eyes, visualizing the instructions in his mind. When the implanting was done, Alfred opened his eyes and with his icy gaze, he assured the secretary.

"Good. Now get dressed. Your meeting will start in 30 minutes. You have to look presentable, yes?" Philips said. Alfred immediately got out of the room and went to do as told.

"I think you are abusing of that cowlick more than is necessary Mr. Philips." A man with grey hair said at the door. "Mr. Jones is still the representation of our country, not your personal toy."

Philips laughed at the man's comment.

"That's where you're wrong Dr. George. He is nothing but a tool for me. By making him show his most vulnerable side to me only, I am making sure he physically accepts me as his owner. It's all part of the process." Philips said as he looked at the clock. "In order for a pet, tool, or anything really, to follow your orders there has to be some reward. Mr. Jones' is physical pleasure. I am not by any means enjoying myself… I'm only rewarding my tool for a job well done….Hahaha."

Philips stretched as he stood up and went towards his laptop across the room.

"However, I have to admit Mr. Jones is a fair looking fellow. If he were human I would try getting him for myself." Philips snickered as he arranged some papers. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"By the way, what was that about the president? What are you planning to do to him?" Dr. George asked. Philips faced the doctor and gave him a malicious smile.

"Just making sure our dear president doesn't stand in the way." The secretary said.

"WHAT? I'm sorry Philips. But I didn't join your cause to ATTACK the president." Dr. George said wide eyed. "I'm going to stop Mr. Jones now." The doctor said as he walked out the room.

"Now, now, Don't do anything reckless Dr. George." Philips said as he grabbed the doctor's arm. "Jones is not going to kill the President or anything. Just put him off long enough for me to make the reforms, understood?" Philips said as he smiled.

"I will be watching Philips. If Mr. Jones does anything too weird I will-" The doctor started to say but Philips covered his face with a chloroformed cloth.

"I'm sorry doctor. But I can't let you interfere either. I will tell you all about it once it is done." Philips whispered as he laid the unconscious body on the floor.

….

The meeting was the same as that of yesterday. Nobody dared to talk against the American nation. Ivan had attempted to throw back equally cold comments at some point in the conference. Making everyone fearful of the start of another but more lethal Cold War, eventually Ivan backed down when he noticed he couldn't beat the American's new cold an emotionless attitude.

As soon as the meeting broke into a recess, the American quickly left the room. Everyone else started to relax and talked amongst themselves. Others started to leave the room.

Arthur was lost in thought; he hadn't been paying attention during the whole session. He was deeply thinking about what the president had told him last night.

"Hey Arthur." A voice called him, cutting his train of thought. The Briton looked up just to see the blue eyed German.

"Oh, Good Morning Ludwig." The Briton responded. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine thank-" The German started to respond until a certain Italian jumped on them."

"Don't LIE Ludwig! Tell him the truth!" Veneciano said with teary eyes. "I.. Everyone is SCARED TO DEATH!" The Italian faced the Briton. "We are all going home!"

The Briton was wide eyed. "Is that true?" The green eyed nation asked.

"Da." A childish voice said. The Briton looked over to see the tall Russian with a slightly sad face. "Even if I favored the new Alfred at the beginning, I have to say I can't stand him anymore. Comrade Alfred has changed _too_ much. We can't have a summit meeting and deal with such a change."

"I agree with Ivan-aru." Yao said as he approached the other nations. "Alfred can't just go from being a playful and powerful fool to a deadly and cold adult-aru!"

"But, what would your bosses think? You just can't step out of a summit just like that!" Arthur said.

"Our bosses agree with us, Arthur-san. They are okay with us stepping out of this summit. They have actually tried to contact Alfred-san's boss to convince him." Kiku was now also standing with the crowd. There was a beeping sound and the Japanese looked at his cell phone. "Actually, I just got a message saying the president has allowed us to leave."

"WAIT! You can't do that! You guys are not cutting diplomatic relationships with Alfred are you?" Arthur said quite preoccupied.

The nations laughed at the Briton's comment.

"My- My- Angleterre. You can be so funny some times." Francis was now talking to him as he approached the other nations. "We are not stupid or evil enough to do that."

"True. We are just leaving because we KNOW something has gone wrong with Alfred-san." Kiku said.

"We just think it would be dangerous to make any executive decisions at this moment- aru." Yao said as he smiled. "Alfred has to be himself again-aru!"

"Da. And even if I hate to admit it, I'm pretty sure everyone misses the American's silly comments and propositions." Ivan said. "Right, Ludwig?"

"Even if he is obnoxious and makes our meetings not run as they should…," Ludwig said. "I think that is better than making everyone scared and unwilling to work."

"Ve-" The Italian smiled at the Briton.

Arthur smiled back. "Wow. All of you are bunch of bloody gits." With that the nations left the room giving hopeful looks at the Briton. They knew that if anyone could bring Alfred back to himself, that someone could only be Arthur. Soon only the Japanese and the Briton were standing in the room.

"So…Are you coming with us Arthur-san?" Kiku asked.

"No. I'll stay." Arthur said smiling sadly at the Japanese. "I can't leave Alfred like this."

"I understand. Good luck to you Arthur-san." Kiku said, giving him a hopeful smile like the rest.

Arthur smiled back as his Japanese ally left.

'I should go see the President now…." The Briton told himself as he hurriedly walked out the door.

As he ran down the hall, he hoped that the president was right. That Alfred had been _forced to change, _and that he hadn't done everything on his own volition. He hoped that Alfred was mistaken about not loving him anymore. And he hoped that once this was resolved, everything would go back to normal.

In the silence of the conference room, a certain invisible Canadian smiled as he saw his former older brother walked out the door. "Please Arthur…. Save Alfred."

…..

_Knock. Knock. _

"Come in." The President said as he looked over some papers.

"Mr. President! What do you think you are doing suddenly cancelling the summit like that!" The angry secretary said as he talked to the President.

"I think you more than anyone should know why I cancelled this summit, Mr. Philips." The President said. Philips looked surprised.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about Mr. President." Mr. Philips said.

"How do you explain Alfred's sudden change of behavior?" The president asked. "How do you explain, his sudden disinterest in Arthur? If Alfred were normal, he would NEVER do these things."

There was a long pause and then Mr. Philips started laughing.

"OH MY- Mr. President. You have caught me." Mr. Philips said as he maliciously smiled at the President. "What should I do now?" The secretary said sarcastically as he snapped his fingers.

"What are you planning Philips?" The President asked. Soon the President's eyes went wide when he saw Alfred pointing a gun at him. "Oh Lord…. Alfred? W-What are you doing?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. President." Alfred said monotonously. "I'm here to stop you from interfering with Master Philips' plans."

"Master Philips?" The president repeated. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" The president asked as he looked at his secretary.

"Isn't he the perfect representation of the United States?" Philips asked as he looked at Alfred proudly. "Serious… Strong… Emotionless… Obedient... He's just PERFECT!"

"You have no idea of what you've done Philips. You've turned Alfred into a… a…"The President said.

"Mindless puppet?" Philips ended the sentence with another grin. "Well, that's what he is." The secretary now looked over the American nation. "Shoot him."

…..

_BANG. _

Arthur froze. If he was not mistaken, the sound came from the President's office. He now ran as fast as he could to reach the room. When he finally reached the large wooden double door and opened it, the first thing he saw were icy blue eyes staring back at him.

"Al-Alfred….?" The Briton called in shock.

The icy blue eyed nation looked at the floor and then jumped out the window, not saying a word.

Arthur ran to the place Alfred was standing and felt like his blood had been drained when he saw what his lover had been seeing.

The American President was on the floor, a puddle of red blood around him and slowly spreading to the rest of the carpet. The Briton rushed beside him and screamed for what it seemed hours. Soon medics arrived and started attending the President's unmoving body.

…

"He still has a steady pulse, Sir. No need to worry. We'll do everything we can." A medic told the Briton.

The Briton slowly nodded as he saw the ambulance leaving. His body was shaking. He thought he was going to break again. The break-up. The President. The eyes. The blood. It was too much.

That night the Briton couldn't sleep. Because every time he closed his eyes, instead of seeing the warm smile of his lover, the only thing he could see were those piercing, lifeless, icy-blue eyes.

/…..

Another chapter! Thank you all for reviewing/reading my story! XD You guys inspire me :D


	4. Chapter 4

.SAVE

CHAPTER 4

…..

When Philips heard the Briton's scream, he walked towards his office's window. The secretary smirked as he saw the security guards and the ambulance quickly entering the White House. He didn't know whether the President had died or not, for he had walked out after ordering the nation to attack, but it didn't matter. He was sure that his puppet had done a good job.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Come in." The secretary said. The door slowly opened to reveal the expressionless nation.

"Did you kill the president, Mr. Jones?" The secretary asked, smiling.

"No Master." Alfred said in his monotonous voice.

"Then have you injured him enough to put him off long enough?" The secretary asked.

"Yes Master." Alfred responded.

"Good…Good." The secretary said as he started to walk towards the nation and slowly caressed the cowlick, earning a gasp from the controlled nation. "Now…I see you were unable to touch that Mr. Kirkland…We'll have to get rid of him too eventually." The man said as he smirked. "Understood?"

"Y-yess…Ma-ahh!" Alfred said as his mind went blank from the waves of pleasure that washed over him.

…

The next day.

Arthur was sitting on his hotel room's sofa with the bed sheets covering his body. All the curtains were closed, leaving the mourning Briton surrounded by darkness. He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see the deadly blue eyes staring back at him.

For the first time in a long while, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Alfred would ever come back. After all, he had attacked his own President without hesitating. That could only mean one thing: Alfred was gone. There was no hope left.

Arthur's train of thought was interrupted when he heard someone lightly knocking on his door.

"I have a package for Mr. Arthur Kirkland." A woman's voice said.

Arthur slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

His eyes had become unaccustomed to the intense light outside, making him to squint his green eyes a little before facing the smiling woman.

"Here Mr. Kirkland. Please just sign this paper." The woman said. Arthur forced a small smile and signed his name. The women then gave him the small package and left. Arthur noticed the package came from the English Embassy. The Briton closed the door and headed back to the sofa. As he sat, the Briton lighted the small reading lamp beside him and started to remove the brown paper that package was wrapped in. The first thing he saw was a note from the Embassy.

"_Greetings Mr. Kirkland, _

_Mr. Jones gave this to us about fifteen days ago and asked it to be delivered as soon as possible to you. Unfortunately, the package got momentarily lost in our large piles of mail. We found the package yesterday and thought of sending it directly to you while you are still in the States. We are sorry for the delay. _

_The British Embassy"_

The Briton frowned a little wondering what his ex-lover had attempted to send. The Briton's eyes widened when he saw a wooden box with golden roses engraved into it. The emerald eyed nation slowly opened the box and felt his heart clench and warm up when he heard the crystalline and delicate melody of "Green Sleeves". Arthur picked up the small note that had been placed inside the music box and saw Alfred's handwriting.

"_Hey beautiful :D,_

_MAAAN- You have no idea how much I miss you Arty! I can't believe I won't get to see you in the next two weeks! TWO WEEKS!_

_I've been SO busy! I almost have no time to rest, but oh well I guess it's the same for you too. Anyway, today as I was going home (like at 11 pm) I heard this little box playing your favorite song! And the awesome HERO decided to get it for you! I hope you like it! Because I know I do! (You used to sing this song to me when I was younger, remember? :D) _

_The fact that we can't talk to each other these days because of work is killing me! And I just hate how this letter is not enough to express how much I love you and need you right now!_

_Oh well, I'll drop by your embassy right now and make them send this to you ASAP! That way you won't feel lonely until our next meeting. I love you Artie. Can't wait to hold you in my arms again._

_Your HERO, _

_Alfred F. Jones."_

"G-git…" Arthur cursed as he felt tears forming on the corner of his eyes. The sweet melody was slowing down and soon grew silent. The Brit instantly stood up and went to his wardrobe to find his black pants and white shirt. As he started dressing himself he momentarily looked at the small music box.

"I'll bring you back Alfred." Arthur said as he walked out the door. "I won't let things end like this."

…

"Oh, Dr. George. I see you are not happy with what has happened." Philips said as he smirked at the doctor staring at him.

"That's right Philips. I told you I didn't join this to attack the President!" The Doctor said. "I quit."

"Oh- I see you are doing reckless things again." Philips said calmly.

"You are a wicked man, Philips. I shouldn't have agreed to help you since the beginning." The Doctor said as he started to walk out the door.

"Mr. Jones, Please." Philips said. Alfred nodded and grabbed the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor struggled to breathe as the nation started to tighten his grip.

"Don't worry Doctor. I won't kill you. I'm no murderer you see? But I can't let you ruin my plans now." Philips said as he injected something into the doctor, making him fall into a deep slumber.

"Mr. Jones. Please leave the Doctor in the basement and lock him down there. Make sure he is unable to escape." Philips commanded as he walked into the laboratory. "And make it quick, we have to go back to office soon."

"Yes Master." Alfred said as he carried the unmoving body downstairs.

…

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kirkland." The secretary at the White House said. "How may I help you?"

"Is Mr. Jones in office?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, yes. He just came back from a break." The woman said. "But I have to say he doesn't wish to be disturbed. He has stopped accepting unscheduled visits."

"Is that so?" Arthur said disappointed.

"B-But… I can do an exception for you sir if it is an emergency." The secretary said smiling.

"That would be wonderful. I…really have to talk to him." Arthur said as he showed a very convincing fake smile.

"Then, please follow me." The woman said smiling as she escorted the Briton through the halls.

When the secretary opened the door to Alfred's office, they noticed nobody was inside.

"He must be in the bathroom. Oh well, I suggest you wait for him here, he should come back shortly." The woman said as she smiled. The Briton nodded and thanked her as the woman left.

The Briton sat on one of the large navy blue sofas found on the other side of the large office. He was nervous for he didn't know how he would approach Alfred. His "ex"-lover was capable of harming him, no doubt. If he was going to see Alfred he would have to fight and try to get the American to listen to him. Arthur stopped thinking when he heard a very quiet moan. Arthur kept quiet and heard the noise again. The Briton jumped a little when he heard the door of Alfred's personal bathroom click open, making him hide behind the large sofa. The smiling black haired man appeared. Arthur held his breath.

"Now, my good puppet, I have to leave for a meeting. I shall be back as soon as it is over." The man said as he fixed his hair. Then he walked out the door and locked it from the outside. "Be a good boy and stay quiet."

Arthur felt his heart rush as he started to wonder what Alfred and the secretary had done in the bathroom. He started walking towards the bathroom and noticed that Alfred was not making any noises anymore.

"A-Al?" Arthur asked quietly as he opened the door. Emerald eyes widened in horror to see a half-naked Alfred leaning on the wall. The American had a thick and shining metal collar around his neck and he was wearing headphones.

"ALFRED!" The Briton called in horror as he hurriedly sat beside the American. "Alfred- oh GOD."

Arthur took off Alfred's headphones and started shaking the American in an attempt of waking him up. Alfred slowly opened his eyes. The Brit noticed that this time they were not piercingly cold, rather empty and lifeless.

"…..Enter Access Code…" The American said with a monotonous voice as he stared into nothingness.

"What?" Arthur asked, surprised. This was worse than what he had expected. Alfred was not even a person; he was a soul-less robot. "Alfred, stop joking. I-it's not funny."

The American didn't respond, still waiting for the access code.

Arthur desperately embraced the nation. He buried his face on the American's firm chest and tried hard to prevent his tears from falling. He could still hear Alfred's steady heart beat but the warmth of his body was not the same, his body temperature had dropped.

"Alfred…Please…" The Briton pleaded with his shaky voice. "P-please…" He was now facing the American, his arms not letting go of the body he had yearned for so long.

"C-come back…" Arthur said as he buried his face again. This time he was crying. "Don't leave me like this…I can't bear it…"

The crying Briton then looked up and kissed the still waiting American. Arthur then kissed the American's cheek and forehead.

"I love you…I love you…" Arthur whispered as he stopped kissing and embraced the American again. 'This is worse than that day in the Revolution.' he thought to himself. 'At least then you had a reason to leave me and act so coldly to me…' Unconsciously, in the verge of despair, Arthur started humming 'Green sleeves' with a shaky and quiet voice as he buried his face on the taller nation's chest. Alfred started blinking.

Suddenly, the Briton felt a strong grip embracing him back. The surprised nation looked up and the next thing he knew was that the American was kissing his hair and his forehead.

"H-haa.." The Brit sighed as the American's soft lips brushed against his large eyebrows. Arthur was confused, but his train of thought got interrupted when the American gently kissed his left eyebrow causing the Briton to shudder.

Now Alfred slowly pushed Arthur to the cold tile floor. The Briton finally could see the American's face properly. His eyes had not recovered the spark in them but a flickering and faint small flame was definitely there. His face was not emotionless anymore.

"Al? Are you back?" Arthur asked but the American kept quiet as he kissed the former empire's neck. The Briton gasped and felt his face blush.

"…Enter… Access Code…" Alfred said again. The Briton's eyes widened in confusion as the American lowered himself to press his lips against the Briton's. The American gently licked the Briton's lower lip and brushed his thumb against the large and sensible eyebrows. Arthur moaned again, giving the American the opportunity to explore the Briton's mouth with his tongue.

'What is happening?' Arthur asked himself. It didn't make sense, Alfred was explicitly showing his affection yet he seemed to still be under the control of the secretary.

"S-stop…" Arthur said as he pushed the American away. Alfred looked at him with his still lifeless eyes, his face showed signs of a blush. "You are not back… But why?"

"His heart has reacted to your presence, Mr. Kirkland." A voice said.

The Briton looked around and saw Philips standing on the door. Arthur froze.

"My- What a surprise! I didn't expect you'd come here Mr. Kirkland." Philips said as he smirked at the Briton. "It was very careless of me." He then took out his phone and started to quickly type in a number.

Suddenly, Alfred's collar started to glow and started shocking the nation. The American gasped and immediately started groaning and screaming in pain. It was obvious that the American was trying hard to not fall on top of the former nation. As he groaned, Alfred placed his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Oh, you insist Mr. Jones? Bad puppet." Philips said as he typed something again and intensified the shocks.

"AARGHH-!" Alfred groaned at the new intensity.

"STOP IT!" The Briton shouted in horror.

"Bad puppets most be punished," Philips said smiling. "and reprogrammed."

Soon Alfred fell unconscious on top of Arthur's body, unable to resist the pain.

"You nations are truly interesting. I had to use maximum voltage to knock him unconscious, something that would have killed 30 humans in less than 3 seconds." Philips said as he looked at his cell phone. "Now, Mr. Kirkland…What should I do with you?" The secretary said as he looked at the Briton.

Arthur tried to free himself but Alfred was too heavy and was holding him in place.

"Oh! Now that I think about it. I still have not tested the new…modifications I have planned to install in Mr. Jones body." Philips said. "You would be an excellent guinea pig."

Arthur's eyes widened. "I'm not going to help you bloody wanker!" The Briton roared.

Philips smiled as he took out his handkerchief and a small bottle containing a mysterious liquid. "It's not up to you anymore Mr. Kirkland." The secretary said as he wetted the cloth with the liquid and covered the nation's nose and mouth with it. "And please, watch your language."

Arthur widened his eyes when he noticed what the substance was. Not long after, his emerald eyes rolled to the back of his head. When the secretary saw the Briton's head roll to the side he removed the cloth.

"Excellent. Now the real reform will begin." Philips said as he looked at the two unconscious nations.

…

I'M ALIVE!

Whooaaa- Sorry for taking so long. I was very busy filling out college apps and (attempting to study) for exams! SOO I'll try compensating my lateness with a longer chapter! :D

What should we do now? Philips now has them both! OH NO! DUN DUN DUN! D:

As always, thanks for reading/ faving/ reviewing my story! (Just to throw it out there, I love your reviews! They make me very happy :P )


	5. Chapter 5

.SAVE

Chapter 5

"Sir! Wake up!" A voice called.

Arthur groaned a little as he slowly opened his eyes and saw a gray haired man looking at him.

"Where…am I?" The former empire asked as he slowly rose. For some reason, his limbs hurt and he had a horrible headache.

"I'm glad you still have control over your own mind." The man said.

"Huh?" The green-eyed nation was confused. He ran his hand slowly down his face. He flinched when he felt a cold and smooth surface on the base of his neck. "W-what is this?" Arthur asked in shock as his fingers touched the metallic object around his neck.

"It's a mind control collar, sir." The man said. "By the looks of it, it has not been activated yet."

Arthur's eyes went wide at the realization.

"_I still have not tested the new…modifications I have planned to install in Mr. Jones body. You would be an excellent guinea pig." _The secretary's voice said inside the nation's mind.

"Alfred…" Arthur said as he looked around. "I have to find him! Do you know where he is?" The green eyes showed despair.

"Please come down sir. If you are talking about Mr. Jones, he should be upstairs with Mr. Philips." The man said.

"Philips…What is he doing to Alfred?" Arthur demanded his voice full of fear.

"As far as I know, Mr. Jones is being controlled by the implanted nano-mechanisms in his body and the collar that we later placed on him." The man said. "I know no more."

"We?" Arthur asked. The man gave him a sad smile.

"I developed that technology, sir." The man said. "My name is Dr. George Gray, by the way. Seeing how concerned you are about him, I suppose you must be the "Arthur" in Mr. Jones's memory."

The green-eyed nation stared at the man in front of him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"When I ran the diagnosis of Mr. Jones's body, I noticed that our nation's almost indestructible body only had two weaknesses: his hyper sensitive cowlick and, well, you. Because the cowlick was the weakness that was easier to manipulate, we use it to slowly take control of him." Dr. George said. "When he "broke" up with you that day, he almost immediately freed himself from the programming. Philips was nearby to put him back under control, for he knew that direct contact with you, his other weakness, would make him react."

"If you were part of all of this, then why are you here?" The Brit asked.

"I was opposed to the idea of attacking the President." Dr. George said. "When I first joined Philips, I didn't expect things to go this far. Anyway, that is not important…You have to get out of here before Philips comes back."

"But I thought there was no way to escape this place!" Arthur said.

"There's a large air duct on the other side, we just have to unscrew the plate." Dr. George said as he smiled. "That foolish Philips didn't check my pockets before throwing me in here."

….

"Aaaaahh…nngg…."

Philips smiled as he saw the American gasp and moan against his touch. The collar was glowing.

"You are such a good toy Mr. Jones when that Brit is not around." Philips said. "It took me more than usual to put you back on your right mind."

"Maaaster…Please…." Alfred pleaded, his dull blue eyes looking at the Secretary.

Philips curled the cowlick on his finger and started pulling on it.

"AAAAAAAHHHH—"Alfred moaned loudly as his lifeless eyes slightly rolled to back of his head.

"Have I pleasured you enough my puppet? Are you ready to undergo intense programming?" The Secretary asked as he lifted the nation's face. "You have to be because I'm going to erase that annoying Brit from your mind forever." Philips said as he placed connected some cables on the American's collar and connected them to his own computer.

"….E-Enter Action Code…." Alfred said with a shaky voice as he tried to control his uneven breathing.

"Begin memory modification." Philips said. "Upload new data."

Alfred gasped as he felt the new info forced into his mind.

"Rewrite on existing data memory?" The computer screen asked.

Philips smiled as he pressed the "Yes" button.

The blue eyes opened wide as the process began.

"Estimated completion time... fifteen minutes…" The American said with a half-shaky voice.

Philips smiled. "Once your real memory disappears, you will truly become the new America." The secretary lightly laughed as he looked at the nation.

"Now…my dear nation, I'll get rid of that annoying Kirkland for you." Philips said as he closed the door and walked to the basement holding a vaccine. "Once he becomes another of my puppets, nobody else will be able to interfere."

….

"Mr. Kirkland, please sit here for a moment." The doctor said. "I have to take off that collar before Philips decides to activate it."

Arthur nodded and went near the doctor. The latter used a small screw driver and easily released the Brit.

"Thank you." Arthur said.

"No problem. Now do you remember everything I told you?" The doctor asked as he walked towards the wall on the other side of the room and began unscrewing the plate covering the large ventilation duct. "If Mr. Jones has his memory replaced, it's very likely you won't be a weakness to him anymore. So everything has to be done BEFORE that happens, if it happens that is…Anyway, remember that now Mr. Jones's mind is run by "action codes" that are mainly transmitted by Philip's phone. If you can get a hold of it, you will surely find a way to stop everything and bring Mr. Jones back."

"Understood." Arthur said as he entered the duct. "Thank you very much."

"Good luck Mr. Kirkland." Doctor George said as he started to quickly screw back the plate.

Just when he finished and walked back to the other side of the room, the door opened revealing Philips.

"Where is that Brit?" The secretary asked as he looked around.

"What Brit?" The doctor asked as he smiled.

…

_BANG_

That sound made the Brit jump.

"Oh no…" Arthur muttered. That could only mean one thing. The Brit cursed the secretary and sped up his pace. He would make sure the Dr. George gets his deserved honors once this was over.

…

"Six minutes for completion…"Alfred said with a monotonous voice.

His mind was being cleared and his memories modified. He no longer remembered his name, his childhood, his friends and allies, his past…

What was happening? Why didn't he remember anything? Why couldn't he move his body? Was he dead? Who was he?

Tears ran down his dulled blue eyes as he felt the unbearable emptiness spread rapidly inside him.

…

"THAT DISGUSTING BRIT!" Philips roared as he ran upstairs. He had to run and catch that sneaky Brit before he got a hold of his puppet.

He took out his gun and started shooting at the air duct like a madman. His plan was running as planned. That Arthur Kirkland was the only small factor that would prevent him from winning what he wanted. He had to get rid of him. He had to do it fast.

"I'll get you Kirkland!" Philips muttered as he kept shooting.

…

Arthur finally found an opening that seemed to lead to a hallway. The Brit slowly unscrewed the plate and pushed it down with all the strength he could gather, causing him to fall straight to the floor.

"Ouch." The Brit said as he tried to internalize the pain on his back. When Arthur got himself together, he saw a door right next to him.

"Three minutes for completion…" A voice said.

Arthur recognized the voice and quickly stood up. As he reached for the handle, he felt someone push him to the floor.

"NO! I won't let you ruin it now that I'm so close KIRKLAND!" A crazed Philips said.

"Get off me!" Arthur said as he tried to kick the man off. His green eyes went wide when he saw the gun pointed towards his heart.

"Move and I'll blow up London." Philips said as looked at the Briton like a madman. "I'm going to win, Kirkland. I won't let you destroy everything I've done."

"Two minutes for completion…" Alfred's quiet voice said from inside the room.

"I am finally doing the last thing to reform America!" Philips grinned widely. "I'm rewriting the history, values, and beliefs of the United States!"

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat.

"W-what?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"That's right Kirkland. I won." Philips said

"STOP THIS!" Arthur pleaded. "You can't do this to your own country!"

"Yes I can, actually it's almost done!" Philips said. "America will finally prosper to its full potential."

"One minute for completion…" Alfred said.

Arthur felt helpless. Alfred was really going to change and there was no way to stop it. No matter what he did, Alfred would turn into a completely different person. The Brit felt his own tears run down his cheeks. Philips was looking at him with great satisfaction.

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to remember the good times. Alfred's bright colonial days, the shocking revolution, the re-encounter in World War I, their intimacy in World War II, their confession, their first kiss, their first night, the last letter, the music box…

"Process completed…" Alfred's voice said. Arthur opened his eyes as he felt his heart crack. It was over. This…was really the end.

…

Philips smiled as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Ack!" Philips said as he felt a strong grip around his neck. "What are you doing America? What are you doing to your master?"

"I don't have a master." Alfred's unusually icy and low voice said. "I am the United States of America. _Nobody controls me_." The nation strengthened his grip making the secretary gasp for air.

"S-stop it!" Philips said. "I-I command you to let go!"

Alfred's deadly eyes looked at the man who was trying to reach the metallic around his neck. The nation smirked as he took the collar and crushed it. The Secretary's eyes widened in horror.

"Die. Human." Alfred said as he used his strength to kill the secretary. The nation smirked as he let the lifeless body fall and stain the carpet with blood.

Arthur was now looking wide eyed at Alfred. His green eyes showed pure fear and sadness.

"A-Alfred…" Arthur whispered.

"You must be the United Kingdom, if my memory is correct." Alfred said as he walked over the scared nation. "The _tyrant_ who took over and used me when I was a child."

"Alfred…"Arthur whispered again. He couldn't say anything else. Alfred was _too_ different.

"Alfred? Who's Alfred?" The blue eyed nation asked. "Oh well, that doesn't matter. I'm glad to see you here England. I finally get to _destroy_ you...I'll make you pay for everything you've done to me."

Arthur shook at Alfred's words. This time he didn't say anything. He couldn't. It was no use, because Alfred was not there anymore.

…

OTL

I can't believe I just killed two characters in my story. (Even though I know most of you guys are more than glad to know one of them has died. Jajaja :P)

Thank you for reading this faaar! (THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS TOO! XD As I said before, your reviews inspire me to write!)

Now the last thing I'll say is: "I hate sad endings." ;D


	6. Chapter 6

.SAVE

CHAPTER 6

FINALE+ EPILOGUE

Warning: A very violent and evil Alfred ahead. D:

"Alfred…" Arthur whispered again as he slowly backed off. The American simply grabbed the older nation's neck with a single arm and easily pulled him up.

"England," Alfred said as he enjoyed the sight of the Brit struggling for air. "The all-mighty former British Empire, I've been waiting for this opportunity to come. Aren't you happy? Your land will be the newest addition to my country."

The emerald green eyes looked at the American with despair. Alfred smirked and threw the Brit across the hall making the former empire crash into a wall and make a hole.

Arthur groaned as he tried to ignore the pain and stand up again, but this stopped when he felt the American pulling on his leg and dragged him out of the hole he had just made.

"You know England? I detested how you would use my people for your own benefit. I used to love you so much." Alfred said as he looked at the Brit. "You exploited my land. My childhood. _Everything_. But now that's going to change. I'm going to take the world and exploit them all like you did to me: _with pain, fear and hate_. I will rule the world as I wish. " Alfred's face was twitching with madness and even the cowlick seemed to show its owners excitement.

"D-don't do it." Arthur struggled as he tried to bear the pain in his back. "Y-you don't want to do this…"

Alfred smirked as he grabbed the Brit's neck again and pushed him to a wall.

"Ugh." The Brit groaned as the American tightened his grip.

"Of course I do England." Alfred said with a cold voice. "I've always wanted the world for my own. And to accomplish that, I have to destroy those who are going to be on my way."

Alfred smirked as he punched the former nation's stomach using his super human strength. Arthur's eyes widened as he coughed out blood.

"Hmm… Let's see…How to kill a nation?" Alfred asked himself as he faked an innocent face. "I wish it were as easy as destroying those human bugs… What a shame…" The nation snickered as he saw the Brit groan silently in pain.

"S-stop it…" Arthur said, but he knew it wouldn't work. Alfred had been completely reprogrammed; he was not his weakness anymore.

"Stop?" Alfred asked as he tilted the Brit head so they would face each other. "My answer is…NO." The American was now grinning maliciously at the former empire.

Arthur's green eyes went wide in horror. This was the first time he had ever seen his lover make such a face. His heart sank further as he started to seriously lose hope.

'NO! I can't let this end like this…I have to try…" Arthur thought to himself.

"Alfred…You are not like this!" Arthur urged. "You are not this violent! Snap out of it already!"

"I've been this cruel as long as I remember." Alfred answered as he shoved another punch on the Brit's stomach, making him cough even more blood. "And it's all your fault."

Arthur shuddered as he saw the hate in those blue eyes. The hate looked so real, just what kind of horrible memories did the secretary plant on Alfred's memory?

"You're wrong Alfred!" Arthur called in despair. "That's not true! Your memory has been modified!"

"My name is _America_, England. Don't associate me with those inferior bugs." Alfred said as he punched the nation once again, this time breaking two of the Brit's ribs. "I'll_ fucking_ kill you."

"Alfred…You have to remember who you are…" Arthur said before being punched brutally again by Alfred's supernatural strength. "Ngh! Alfred…_Please_!"

Alfred laughed madly as he saw how the Brit shook in pain with every punch. The American let the Brit go and moved towards the dead body of Philips. He took the gun that Philips had been holding before and aimed at the Brit's arm.

_BANG._

"AGH!" The Brit's eyes went wide as the pain from the bullet on his arm took over him. He was now holding the bleeding arm with the healthy one. As soon as he took the pain in, the former empire looked up and saw the mad American smiling at him.

"Let's see how many bullets it takes me to hit on London, shall we England?" Alfred asked, faking an innocent voice.

"Alfred…" Arthur called his eyes tearing up. "Stop…"

_BANG. _

"Aaargh!" Arthur groaned as the bullet pierced the side of his abdomen.

"Does it hurt England?" Alfred asked bitterly.

Arthur's emerald eyes stared at the deadly blue ones, looking for hope. He saw none.

Alfred slowly walked towards the Brit and kneeled beside him and placed the tip of the gun on top of London.

"S-Stop Alfred…" The Brit pleaded with a shaky voice. "Wake up…"

"Don't worry, England." Alfred smiled. "I'll kill you this time for sure. I just wanted to have some fun with you before you disappear forever."

"Al…" Arthur called as he felt his heart shatter into trillions of pieces. '_No hope._'

"I wonder who this "Alfred" is." The American asked. "He must be a very precious person to you for you have called him this whole time. Do I look like that Alfred to you, England? Do I?"

Arthur remained silent for a moment as he looked at the now unrecognizable face of the American and pulled a sad smile.

"Yes, Alfred looks a lot like you America." Arthur said weakly as tears rapidly ran down his face.

The Brit's heart was cracking.

"I'm sorry, I won't call you that way anymore." The green eyed nation said as he turned his eyes away from the stranger in front of him.

"There's no need to apologize England," Alfred said. "Because you are going to die now…"

Arthur simply smiled back. "Very well." The Brit said. "Do it."

'There's no point in living a life without you Alfred.' The Brit thought as his emerald green eyes looked into the blue ones. 'If I die and America takes my land, will I see you again Alfred?.'

Arthur had given up his hope. He just wanted to be in his lover's arms and feel protected. He wouldn't fight for he saw no point. Suddenly Alfred's last letter appeared on his mind, along with the small wooden music box.

"Good bye England." Alfred said as he smirked.

Arthur closed his eyes making his cold tears roll quickly down his warm cheeks, waiting for the final blow.

_BANG._

.

.

.

The Brit opened his eyes immediately when he saw he had not been shot.

"W-Why…am…I hesitating?" Alfred's voice cracked. "W-why…can't I kill you?"

Alfred was a shaking mess. The gun was pointed towards the floor and one arm was holding the other one, as if he were afraid that the gun would move by itself and shoot the Brit for real.

"America?" Arthur asked.

"It hurts… It hurts…" Alfred muttered as he hugged himself. "My heart. It won't stop throbbing."

Arthur was still confused and tried to understand what was happening.

"England…I must…destroy you." Alfred said with anger as he held the gun up again. "But the thought of sending a bullet across your heart makes mine feel like it's going to rip into million pieces." The American had cold tears running down his face.

"America…" Arthur said as he slowly embraced the shaking nation. Alfred didn't move.

"I love you." Carefully, the Brit slowly leaned to kiss the blue eyed nation chastely on the lips.

The deadly blue eyes widened in surprise, but for some reason he decided not to pull away. His pained heart started feel warmth and the blue eyes slowly closed as the American let himself get lost in the feeling.

Arthur's weak yet healthy hand clumsily touched Nantucket and made the American let out a small gasp. Arthur took this chance to enter the American's mouth and explore the ever warm mouth. Alfred's face started flushing as his heart started taking over his body. The corrupted mind that demanded blood and death was being pushed back by the passion that was pumped into his veins. Soon, he found himself exploring the inside of the Brit's mouth as well. The American couldn't understand the warm feeling but for some reason it felt just _right_.

"Ha—"Both nations pulled off when need of air was unbearable.

"England…We are destined to kill each other. We've hated each other for centuries." Alfred said as he buried his face on the Brit's shoulder. "But why…what is this warmness I feel in my worst enemy's arms?" Alfred said as he tried to recall and make some sense of his past. But of course, those memories only contained hatred, fear and corruption.

"We are not destined to kill each other…" The Brit said with a soft voice, he tried to show himself as composed as he could, trying to ignore the wounds that were slowly making him feel lightheaded. "Try to look into your memories…your real memories…"

"I don't know anymore…" Alfred said. "Why don't I remember you the way my heart does?"

The icy blue eyes sought the emerald green ones for help.

"England…" Alfred murmured. "England…I'm scared." The American started tearing up. Nothing made sense anymore. His memory didn't make sense to him after feeling the deep passion he had for his former colonizer.

"I don't know who I am anymore…" Alfred said.

"Git." Arthur muttered as he pulled the larger nation closer to him with his healthy arm. "You are Alfred F. Jones, the representation of the United States of America."

The healthy and shaky hand started caressing the blond hair.

"My former and favorite colony when I was the British Empire…The nation that got his freedom and independence, breaking my heart for the first time…The young nation that became a world superpower after saving everyone in the World Wars…" The Brit said. "And the hamburger-loving self-proclaimed idiotic hero that stole my heart." Arthur smiled as he said the last sentence.

Alfred's eyes went wide as he heard the Brit's words. His own heart started pounding quickly and something in his mind clicked. Suddenly images started filling up his head.

After shaking his head, the American's hand then reached for the Brit's face and touched it. Slowly he moved his hands further up until he touched the eyebrows.

"Nnnnng." Arthur shook at the sudden touch. "W-what are you doing?"

Alfred didn't respond and leaned in to gently lick the eyebrows making the weakened Brit shudder and try his best to hold back a moan.

"S-sto—aaah…" Arthur moaned out with a shaky voice. His damaged body couldn't cope with the sudden new feelings spreading in his body.

"I love you too." Alfred whispered into the Brit's ear. He now faced the surprised green eyed nation.

Arthur noticed that the blue eyes seemed to be slowly recovering the light they once had. A moment later a gentle smile spread across the American's face.

"Hi Arthur." Alfred said.

Arthur's eyes filled themselves with tears of joy and responded with a smile.

"Hi Alfred." Arthur answered.

With that the tall nation pulled the former empire close to him and actively kissed him, showing all the love and pain he felt at the moment. Arthur didn't resist when the taller nation started deepening the kiss by using his tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. At that moment, Arthur didn't feel the pain brought by the horrible wounds of his body and Alfred was not thinking of the horrible things he had just done. It was just the two of them, finally together. Finally in each other's arms, satisfying the mutual need of being together.

EPILOGUE

Arthur woke up in the hospital bed.

The wounds in his body had recovered quite quickly. The bullet wounds were still open but he knew it would only take a few days for them to completely heal.

"Mr. Kirkland!" A familiar voice said.

The Brit turned around to see the American President and the British Prime Minister walking towards him.

"I'm glad to see you are awake!" The American President said.

"Thank you Mr. President." Arthur smiled. "I'm glad to see you're looking fine yourself."

"We've been worried about you Mr. Kirkland." The Prime Minister said as he placed his hand on the nation's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"I'm doing well sir." Arthur answered as he smiled. "Thank you for worrying."

The Prime Minister smiled back.

"Well now that's one less to worry about." The Prime Minister said as he turned to the President.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"Alfred has not awoken yet." The President said. "But the doctors are done restoring his memory back to normal. That Philips seriously messed with his mind."

"Don't worry Arthur." The Prime Minister said as he patted the nation's shoulder. "The doctors said he would wake up today."

"Can I ask where he is?" Arthur asked, showing a hint of fear in his voice. "I want to see him."

"We can't tell you because the hospital requires you to rest at least 2 days more after your awakening." The Prime Minister said; he then smiled at the President. "Right Mr. President?"

The Brit felt a bit disappointed at the news.

"Precisely, Mr. Prime Minister." The President said. "I guess we should not tell him that Alfred is resting in room 304, the second room to the right."

The Brit looked up in confusion.

"Exactly!" The Prime Minister smiled. "And we shall not tell him that we placed a pair of running shoes under his bed."

Arthur was dumbfounded by the very obvious intension of the bosses.

"Oh my! Look Mr. Prime Minister!" The President exclaimed as he saw his wrist watch. "It's time for my coffee break."

"What a coincidence," The Prime Minister said. "I myself was fancying a good cup of tea just now. We shall leave immediately."

The two bosses rapidly left the room before the Brit could say anything.

Arthur then laughed lightly to himself as he reached for the white running shoes that were really placed under his bed. Those men could really be unbelievably silly sometimes. He looked at the clock hanging on the white wall of his room. He had to hurry if he wanted to avoid getting caught by the nurses. As soon as the Brit put on the shoes, he started running. He wanted to be the first person Alfred sees when he opened his eyes.

The emerald eyed nation ran as fast as he could to the place indicated and quickly opened the door.

His American lover was there with his eyes closed, peacefully asleep.

Arthur smiled as he saw the innocent and gentle expression in the American's sleeping face. He walked towards him and held his hand. The Brit nuzzled the hand and kissed it.

"Wake up soon, Bloody git." Arthur muttered as he gently left the hand back in place. What he didn't expect was that the hand suddenly held his and pulled him forward.

The next thing he knew, they were kissing. The surprised emerald eyes were now staring directly at bright sky blue ones. The American proceeded to slowly close his and deepened the kiss. The Brit yielded and let the American dominate him with the gentle moves of his tongue. Arthur moaned into the kiss, making Alfred grin a little. Some minutes later, they pulled off.

"Missed you Artie." Alfred said.

"So are you okay now?" Arthur asked. "Do you remember everything?"

"Yup." Alfred answered as he smiled. "I've never felt this good before." The American said as he nuzzled the Brit's chest.

Arthur blushed and turned away.

"Don't look away, Artie." Alfred said as he reached for the Brit's face. "I haven't had the time to see you properly these past weeks. So I want to see everything… Plus, I love to see you blush like that." The American smiled.

"G-git." Arthur said as he looked into the blue eyes. They stayed silent for a moment just looking at each other's eyes.

"I wish we were…somewhere else…" Alfred said as his sky blue eyes started showing a darker shade. The American tightly embraced the Brit. "I want you so badly right now…"

Arthur flushed even more as he heard the low and seductive tone of his lover.

"Bloody wanker. You know we can't do that here…" Arthur said. "We have to get out of the hospital fir-". The Brit trailed off when he felt Alfred's lips in his left eyebrow, making him shake.

The Brit held back a moan and reached out to tug on Nantucket, making the American gasp.

"Cheater." Alfred muttered as he blushed.

"You started it."Arthur said with a slightly mocking tone as he smiled.

"I couldn't help it. I told you I wanted you badly right now." Alfred said as he grinned, making the Brit's heart skipped a beat. "It's been so long…I bet we will enjoy it…"

_Beeep. Beeep.. _

Alfred reached over to his beeping cell phone. It was a message from his President.

"_There is a car waiting for you two outside the hospital right now. Look under your bed and you'll find a pair of running shoes. I suggest you get out of there now. By the way, welcome back Alfred! We shall talk when we meet each other in office in three days, until then enjoy your time with Mr. Kirkland. Take care. _

_The President."_

Alfred stared at the message and then smiled widely. He absolutely loved his president.

"What did it say?" Arthur asked with curiosity showing in his green eyes.

"No time to waste! We have to get out of here, NOW!" Alfred said as he abruptly stood up and reached down for the shoes.

"Alfred! You're still-"Arthur got cut off when the American carried him bridal style. His running shoes were on.

"I told you love, we have to run! No time to waste." Alfred said. "The Awesome Hero will run away with his lovely Princess. IT WILL BE AN EPIC ADVENTURE!"

"Who are you calling Princess?" Arthur asked annoyed but soon he had to cling onto the American as the latter started to run full speed towards the car waiting for them outside. The Brit the nuzzled the American's neck and smiled.

"Bloody American." Arthur muttered as Alfred entered the car.

"That's right," Alfred said as he smiled. "But I'm _your_ bloody American, never forget that."

Arthur blushed and hugged his lover. The Brit then planted a quick yet meaningful kiss and showed the American that he too belonged to only him.

_THE END_

…

FINNNAAAALLLYYY THE END HAS COME!

I told you I hated sad endings! :D

I must be a crazy and evil person. I always make Arthur suffer! D: Sorry Arty… but brainwashed!Alfred is too sexy for his own good! (This is my personal opinion of course. ;p)

Thank you all of you guys who have read/ reviewed this story! I looove you all :D


End file.
